Neotag Wiki
she not only wants to suck this bepis Welcome to the Neotag Wiki A wiki for the Neopets community on Tumblr. This map is gonna be your guide to the Neotag. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. You got your freshman (new blogs), ROTC guys (Daniel, other guys on the tag?), preps (Kayla, TJ, Ema), JV jocks (other guys??), Asian nerds (half neopets/half anime blogs/homestruck), cool Asians (half neopets/half kawaii cats), varsity jocks (Gale), unfriendly black hotties (undetermined if these exist on the tag yet??), girls who eat their feelings (people who always ignore neotag drama), girls who don't eat anything (people who can't handle any neotag drama and cry about it), desperate wannabes (combination neotag homestruck blogs), burnouts (blogs that pop up for 2 days never to be seen agANIME SQUAD), sexually active band geeks (Rachel, Olivia, anyone with a boyfriend or girlfriend basically), the greatest people you will ever meet (Maralie, Maralie and Maralie and me the person who wrote this obviously) and the worst Beware of The Plastics (blogs that aren't neopets blogs that beg for neopoints, neocash items, try to sell accounts, people who write in their own ask box anonymously, people who tag things that aren't neopets as neopets, people who think they're the only person over 16 that plays neopet and talk about how they're such a silly nerd). Also everyone thinks that they're the first person to notice the 'cum omelette' ' (⊙ω⊙) Great blogs Not so great blogs Generally speaking if you werent listed previously, expect to find yourself here. *'ntyglt *'DANGIT TIMOTHY' *'why isnt my blog here' *'Because DR_DEATH didn't approve' *(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *who is timothy *who isn't timothy *in that moment we were all timothy *What a prick. *who deleted my comment *TIMOTHY. *TIMOTHY I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL *WHY CAN'T WE BAKE A CAKE MADE OF RAINBOWS AND HAPPINESS??? *TIMOTHY TAKES ALL THE RAINBOWS AND HAPPINESS OUT OF THE WORLD. *T *I *M *O *T *H *Y *TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOTHHYYYYYY *TIMOTHY IS STILL SUCH A LITTLE DUCKER *And in walks a Baby Aisha... (>.<) *What no we all love baby aishas u wanna go muddafudda? *FIXED 2013 *DR_DEATH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *DR_DEATH IF YOU WANT TO ROLEPLAY GO TO DESCRIBE YOUR TOPIC GOD DAMN IT. *please bring memes with you *U JELLY??? TROLOLOL LOLLLLLLLL *(evanescence - bring me to life plays in the background as a trolleface slowly edges its way up to the screen) *friend when i said 'add memes' i was joking *to reinstate: please no more memes i have a family to feed Describe your topic dont you tell me what to do wikia pages ill fuckin fight you right here right now nerd comeon son bring it i'm bringin it right now son come on son ill take you down anyday one v one. ill own ur ass scrublord i bet your mom is ghey lol!!! *hi5s self* ANIKA CALM DOWN. HELLZ YEAH IM CERTAIN ANIKA WAS INVOLVED SOMEWHERE IN THIS well lemme tell you somethin scrublord anika could be here but im not anika also italics are for scrubs nerd get on my level cmon bro do u even lift?? gdi *punches self in abs and flexes* u couldn't take me listen friend. i have over 1000 reported likes on my rage comic on know your meme. im a certified meme master and if you mess with me you will get le rage. im warning you. dont make me trolle you i'm tweeting this right now to my 25 followers on twitter bro don't mess w us we'll duck u up LOLOLUMADBRO???????? i...im....im defeated... its over... hugs u* it's ok friend i was only RPing with u wow. 10/10 roleplay. i really felt like i was there. with the memes. and the followers. this is so vivid i need a moment to take it in breathes* i know i'm pretty advanced with my RPing i went to RP college and majored in bad plots hello my friends and family im sure u are wondering why i, anika, have gathered u all here today,,,,,,,,,,,, its so i could tell u my final wish,,,, i just want u all to be happy,,,,,, HHAHA SIKE YALL ARE NERDS also that wasnt me before now congrats losers i outie *shocked gasp* then who was post??? -dramatically reveals self- (part of) it was i, kacy who who what where don't fuckin sass me heading 2. where is the heading heading to. where are you going heading :'( IM NOT THE ORIGINAL ITALITICS GUY BUT SCREW YOU. one time, maralie punched me in the face and it was awesome we can all agree on one thing: lil bepis heading. to give sum head GET OUT. NO u want the d ^ i only want your d ;) ok who changed the based gods name to lil bepis i swear to god you better come clean or im gonna IT WASN'T ME BUT I'LL FIGHT U ANYWAYS RIGHT THATS IT SON IM REALLY GONNA FIGHT YOU THIS TIME (puts on boxing gloves) be gentle *throws roses in the arena* Latest activity swigigty swag wahts in the bag Category:Browse